


Never Prosper

by Cadjet001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Cheating, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Kink Meme, Magic, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Urban Fantasy, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: For the 2020 kink meme prompt here:https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/35992.html?thread=4602520#cmt4602520Original: Cheater/Witch, Cheater cheats on her new girlfriend and discovers she really is a witch (Magic, non-con)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Never Prosper

“Who’s Emily?” the redhead said, tracing the sharpie scrawl on Diana’s ass with her fingernail.

“My girlfriend,” said Diana. “Don’t worry, she’s out of town.” They were in her postgrad bedroom, both almost naked and flushed with booze and lust. Diana had picked the redhead up at a bar half an hour before. She was tall, slender and athletic, a cheerleader or a tennis star or something else which Diana hadn’t absorbed. Her name was something which staring with L.

“Does she know you sleep around?” The redhead tossed Diana’s panties aside and stood up to remove her bra. “Or am I going to be a guilty little secret.”

“She’ll never know,” Diana turned and sat down on her unmade bed. “Emy’s nice, but not that smart. She’s at a seminar for witches, can you believe it?”

“A witch wrote her name on your ass? Should I be worried?”

“Even if they were real, I don’t think Emy’s spells could hurt anyone. Like I said, nice, but not smart.”

The redhead just giggled in response, before kneeling, lowering her face between Diana’s legs and going to work with her tongue. Diana lay back and spread her thighs, humming in pleasure, then screamed as she was grabbed by the ankles and hoisted into the air. The blood rushed immediately to her head. Invisible hands held her in a painful vice grip, dangling from the ceiling with her fingertips just scraping the mattress.

“Not that smart am I?” said the redhead. She was back on her feet and looking down at Diana with an expression of total contempt. “You’re the one who let a witch put her seal on your butt Di.”

“Emily?” spluttered Diana. “Oh God oh God oh God oh…”

“Shut up Di,” said the redhead. Instantly Diana’s voice died in her throat. “I can take away your voice permanently really easily, please don’t give me a reason.”

She waved her hand and Diana was spun around in the air and deposited back on the bed with a bump. Still unable to speak or scream she scrambled backwards until her back was pressed against the headboard. The other woman was between her and the door.

“You really couldn’t make it twenty four hours, could you Di,” the redhead looked genuinely hurt. She and Emily Dean couldn’t have been more different. Emily was short and plump, with mousy brown curls and thick glasses which she needed to see more than a foot in front of her face. Yet somehow, impossibly, the redhead was speaking with Emily’s voice, moving with her movements, frowning with her unmistakable frown.

“Do I mean that little to you?,” she said. “You can answer now.”

“Emily,” said Diana as her voice box came back to life. “How is this possible?”

“That’s not an answer,” said the redhead. “How do you think this is possible?”

“Am I dying?” said Diana. Terror squeezed down on her stomach as the most rational answer forced its way into her brain. “Is this what having a stroke is like?”

“No, you’re not dying,” said the redhead. “You’re a witch’s familiar and you’ve angered your mistress, which might be worse.”

“This can’t be real,” said Diana. “How can you be you, oh God Emily how can you be here.”

“Say that word again and I really will hurt you.” The redhead beckoned and Diana found herself suddenly crawling forward on her knees, her body acting without her mind’s approval. She, the redhead, Emily, rested her hand on Diana’s head and stroked her hair roughly.

“How this is possible is that you let a witch of the fourth circle write her name on your ass, and that makes you my property. I knew what you were doing the moment you kissed this ginger slut. You’ve fucked up and now you must be punished.”

“Em, I’m sorry I’m so sorry I…” Diana’s words trailed off into a pained moan as Emily wrapped her fingers into hear hair and gave it a sharp tug.

“You’re sorry because you’re scared,” says Emily. “But this won’t be the last time you cheat, so here’s how things work. You fuck around, I punish you, I take aware your memories. Everything goes back to normal until you cheat again. After a few rounds, maybe three, maybe five, you’ll have learned your lesson and you’ll never look at another woman again. Do you understand, my pet?”

Diana’s mind reeled as she tried desperately to escape into unconsciousness. What Emily was saying was impossible, mad, horrific but undeniably real. She could feel the redhead’s nails against her scalp, feel the blood pounding in her cheeks, smell the lingering alcohol on her breath.

“I understand,” she lied. “I’m so sorry….”

“I understand Mistress Emily,” said Emily, tightening her grip. “I’m a whore and I deserve to be punished.”

“I understand Mistress Emily,” said Diana. She was helplessly in the power of something she couldn’t comprehend. There was nothing she could do but grovel. “I’m a whore and I deserve to be punished.”

“Get me your belt,” Emily released her hair. “And lie face down on the bed.”

The belt was thick and heavy. Diana had bought it just a few weeks before and was very pleased with it, right up until it struck her naked rear with a resounding SMACK! Emily laid in to her, grunting with satisfaction with each blow. After a dozen strokes she broke off and turned instead to fondling Diana’s ass and fingering her pussy with the redhead’s stolen fingers. Diana lay perfectly still, afraid to so much as squirm as the witch played with her. Without warning Emily raised the belt again and set too, thrashing Diana until her ass was scarlet and throbbing and her face streaked with tears. Diana heard the belt hit the floor, but didn’t dare look behind her until she felt Emily’s hands caressing her. The witch was rubbing something into her ass, something liquid that soothed the pain a little.

“You’re so cute with your butt all red,” said Emily as she massaged another handful of lotion in. “When I get back to the dorm you’re going to suggest that I spank you for eating takeout all week. You’re going to think it’s your idea and that you’re fooling me by not saying what it’s really for. Can you do that for me Di?"

“I’ll do anything you want Em, anything.” What Diana wanted was to leap from the bed and run for the door but she was pinned in place by fear, convinced she’d be tuned into a toad if she angered Emily even slightly.

“Good, now turn over.” Diana rolled over to see that Emily had retrieved the thick black strap-on which she’d been planning to use on the redhead. She been planning to use it on Emily herself and pre

tend it was its first time. A wave a miserable guilt and self-pity washed over her.  
“Have you done this before?” said Emily. “Cheated I mean?”

“Yes,” said Diana, nodding in desperate eagerness to please. “Yes lots of times.” It was true. She’d always done it and she’d always gotten away with it. Until then.

“I suspected you’d say that.” Emily was tightening the straps around her hips. “The powers that be lead witches to their familiars Di. I needed a helper and you needed an owner.” She climbed on to the bed and spread Diana’s legs with a gesture. “We’re going to be perfect for each other.” She kissed Diana on the mouth with her stolen lips.

“What about the girl,” Diana said, unable to keep the question in. “What will you do to her?”

“Oh, you do have some concern for other then?” said Emily as she guided the tip of the dildo into Diana’s folds. “Don’t worry Di. She’s not my problem, she won’t remember a thing.”


End file.
